My art is your pleasure
by DirtyGymSock
Summary: Kugelmugel gets kidnapped, and learns the different type of art style. Rated M for shota near the end;Germany doesn't show until second chapter. So for now it's Kugelmugel x Prussia.


**_Here's your shameless, raunchy, hardcore shota smut._**

**~ DGS**

* * *

"This IS art!" He shouted, throwing his paintbrush half across the room. "You know nothing!"

"Little boy, hush, and listen to me-"

"No." The young, pigtailed boy shook his head over and over again, refusing to listen.

"Fine...I'll let you do your own thing,"Austria said, going back to his piano. "Just letting you know if you need any help-"

Slam! The door went, as the young boy ran off, ignoring Austria's advice. He just shrugged and went back to his instrument.

He ran off into the park, searching for some peace and quiet to cool off. "You know nothing about art, you stupid musical jerk," He mumbled to himself, sitting himself onto the wooden park bench. As he shifted his head to the left, he noticed a bunch of birds to his side, pecking around. "Everything around here is art..." He said to himself again, sitting up. "Everything... Why doesn't he believe me?"  
He then heard his name. "Little one!"

It was Austria calling him out. "Little boy!"  
As soon as Kugelmugel heard him summoning his name, his voice fell deaf upon the young boy's ears, to then he replied "I don't want to!"  
Austria just ignored the young boy and went back inside.  
Just as he began to look around, he spotted a flash of silver hair in the bushes.

"Who's there!" He asked frightened and upset.  
No answer.  
He continued browsing around, to things that humans could see as ordinary things, he saw as a shade of colour splash, here and there.

"It's everywhere!" He said, pulling his silver pigtails.  
He was once again disturbed by a ruffle in the bushes. This time, the figure appeared to be a young, silver haired man, with a rather yellow chick on his head.

"Hmmm..." The man said. He had appeared to be drunk, and clueless.

"Excuse me, sir but can I help you?" Kugelmugel said, slowly getting up to go off. His bad vibe began to come.  
The man just got closer, and closer, and closer, without a word.  
Out of nowhere, he reached his hand out to Kugelmugel's pigtail, petting it gently.

"Awesome hair colour..almost as awesome as mine..." he said smelling of beer.

"Uhm...Sir...?" Kugelmugel said, trying to pull back. "Maybe Austria was right. I should come inside."

The man then froze. "Old Fritz?" He said, wide eyed.

"Well of course, that artless, talentless jerk..." The young boy added. "Do you know him?"

Without a word, the man hoisted young Kugelmugel on his shoulder, walking off in the opposite direction of his house.

"Hey!" He said kicking. "Let me go, you jerk!"  
But the man did not comply. They just walked off, as Kugelmugel cried for help.

"Do you here that, sweetie?" Austria asked Hungry as she continued her sweeping.

"Probably some wild kids outside..."

"Sounds more like Kugel... Meh he doesn't holler like that anyway," Austria said, continuing his piano playing.

* * *

They entered inside a rather large house, with fine furnishings.

"I can take this type of art,"Kugelmugel said, as he continued to kick and hit the man's back.

"Jesus, kid do you know who I am!" The man said finally going up a flight of stairs. He still smelt of sausages, and fridge beer.

"No, and I don't care to know! Just get me out of this place before I unleash my art pain on you!"

"Calm down... I just want to know somethings on Old Fritz... You know... Like spying."

"Is that why I'm even here?" Kugelmugel said, angrily. "You smell like beer!"  
The young man once again ignored the young boy, moving onto a spacious room. He had examined the room to see its burgundy coloured curtains, the rather king sized bed, and a few decorations in this room making it glow.

"This kind of art... It's beautiful," he said amazed.

"Stay here," he said setting the young boy into a plush beanie, then walked toward the door.

"Do you at least have any art supplies?" Kugelmugel asked.

The man said no word, as he exited the room.

"I need art," he said, walking around the room, catching things.  
He found a closet, entertaining himself for a good five minutes, looking for art supplies.  
He came upon a rather odd form of clothing.

"What an odd costume," he said, bringing it out.

"Maybe it's some form of living..."

He rushed over to try it out to see that it was a size too big for him, so instead, he had left on a bell collar, some ears, and a tail.

"Odd..." he said before scavenging for art supplies again.  
He then came upon a maroon door, opening it up to see more supplies inside. Upon the top was a white box with some writings on it.

"That must be where the art supplie are," he said trying to reach for it. It was two shelves too high.

"Damn this hieght," he said, out of breath.  
He then spotted a rather odd wooden scratched up chair, and ran to it. With all his tiny little strength, he pushed the chair as best as he could, trying to level with the closet.

"Now.. For those art supplies," he said, stepping onto the chair. He then grabbed for the box, hoping he could get it without any abrasions onto his head.  
_BANG!_ The box of materials fell, crashing onto his small, but safe pair of dog ears.

"That was kind of painful..." he said, slowly rubbing his crown. He looked at the scattered items. They were nothing but magazines, and a box with three x's, on the floor. Curiously scanning the magazines, he asked, "maybe this is art too." He picked up a magazine, and started to giggle a little.

"Oh my..." he says flipping through the pages. Most of the magazines contained stuff that was just too wrong to the boy.

"Dogs, and humans... Is that even possible?" He looked around to find paper and pencils. Right next to the box!Curiously flipping through the magazines, he saw all types. Women in nothing but black suits, men tied up in rather revealing uniforms, and dogs being ...

"oh I've never seen this type of art," he said at a page where a man was dressed up like a dog, and his 'toy' was being used by two other women.  
He giggled at the man being dressed like a dog, as he tried to make out the pose.

"This type of art i-"

He heard a bag drop. In the doorway stood the white haired man holding a bag full of sausages, and a laptop in blue boxers, and a wife beater.  
"That's not awesome at all..." he said, rushing over to scold the kid. He began to pick up the smut magazines, quickly piling them up into the box before more damage was done.

"Kiddo, what were you thinking?" he asked quickly picking up the magazines.

"Art..." he said, showing him the x rated page he was trying to draw.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Prussia, and why are you looking at this stuff?" he said picking up the magazine.

He decided to look at it. Come to think of it, he had never been through Germany's x rated material. He then looked at the little boy, then the magazine. Then the little boy, then the magazine. Back and forth and back and forth.

"Who's stuff is this anyway?" He asked still giggling around.  
"West," Prussia said, flipping through the magazine.  
"This west guy has some odd taste in art,"Kugelmugel replied.  
"This is pretty, hot awesome stuff," he said, flipping through the magazine.  
"Weird type of style," the young boy added.  
"You're a rather young for a girl to be reading this type of shit," Prussia said.

No answer.

"You okay, kiddo?"

He was turned around.

Slowly putting his hand onto the boy's shoulder, he looked to see what was wrong.

"Don't look!" he said, trying to cover himself up.

He must've been aroused by the photos he saw, because he was playing around with himself to a photo of a woman playing with a paintbrush around her genitals.

"You're a boy..." Prussia said, scooting back a little. "Then why the pigtails...?" he said, slowly rubbing them.

"I like them..." he said continuing to play with himself.

He noticed the dog costume bits on the young boy, and noticed the costume had been torn apart on the floor. Suddenly he began to get aroused by the magazine himself.

"Oh god... " Prussia muttered to himself. He could see his hard on through his own sea blue underwear.

"Something the matter?" the young boy said, turning around.

He noticed the bulge in Prussia's boxers, and proceeded to play around it like he did with a paint brush, making small, circle like strokes, making Prussia's hard on become even harder.

"kiddo, what're you doing...?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Working my way like art..." he said, as he took out the rather a little over average sized cock. He began to play with the tip as precum began to form. Little spouts of cum began to shoot out onto the pencil lined paper, making a circle. He didn't know the type of art he was making but he wanted to explore it.

Come to think of it he had entirely forgotten the reason why he was here.

* * *

**Kugelmugel shota was bound to happen. **

**Second chapter soon :3**


End file.
